not so good for the relationship, I think
by RainOwl
Summary: Yami's getting marryed! but he can't do that, he loves bakura! and what in the WORLD is joey's anchent egyptianself up to? sequel to 'midsummers luck'. bakurayami and slight setojou teamai.


Yami was bored.

Again.

And this time, Bakura was not going to save him. Why, you ask? Yami was in a carriage, heading to the place he least wanted to go, to the person he lease wanted to see.

Anzu, princess of Babylonia, which this would have been acceptable, under different circumstances. Heck, most of the time, Yami would have liked to see the princess, because of there mutual friendship. Nothing more. Of course, his priests didn't get the 'Just Friends' memo. And that was why Yami was in a carriage, on his way to MARRY one of his best friends, with no hope of getting saved by his worst enemy and lover because SOME genius had told him the princess and the pharaoh had been 'in love' for years, and currently wasn't speaking to his former boyfriend. Which stunk.

A lot.

If there were gods, they were most defiantly laughing at him.

If there were gods, they were most defiantly laughing at him.

That was the main thought that crossed Yami Bakura Ryou Touzokuou the king of thief's mind as he clung desperately to the bottom of the pharaoh's carriage as the processions of royal big-shots proceeded to their designated destination. 'You just HAD to fall in love with the pharaoh, didn't you?' said that annoying voice in the back of Bakura's head that most would call a conscious but he just called 'that annoying voice in the back of my head'.

'Yes, you just HAD to fall for the person whose JOB is to mount your HEAD on a PLATTER! Oh, yes of COURSE you had to do THAT. Hey, are you ignoring me?' Bakura ignored it, running over the plan in his head. When they got there, he would come out, kill (or at LEAST permanently maim) Princess friendship freak Anzu-who-has-NO-right-to-steal-what-was-already-rightfully-stolen-such-as-the-pharoah, then drag said pharaoh back to Egypt and proceed to poke him with a stick.

The thought that this was not a good plan at all did not help his present mood.

"Oy, Yami!" the tri-haired duelist head shot up at the sound of the familiar voice and the almost certain end to his pelage of boredom.

A blond head peeped through the door that separated this compartment from the rest of the carriage (A; Yami is sulking and B; this is sort of like a stretch limo of AE times) with a fool-hearty grin that always made him look like he'd just heard a fall-on-the-ground-laughing sort of joke seconds before. "Hey, wha' are ya' doin' all by yer lonesome?" he questioned with a tone of mirth in his voice that Yami really thought he should patent it, so even the falsely-betrothed, boyfriend less, and miserable pharaoh had to smile. "nothing much, Joseph."

A par of brown eyes rolled even as the owner flopped down onto the seat opposite the unhappy ruler. " 'Ow many times I ga' ter tell ya', you's can call me joey. Now, I 'ery much doubt yer in 'ere ta' tink 'bout world peace-"He let out a happy, care-free laugh at this "-s' wa's wrong? Lover problems?" It seamed oddly suspicious that the guard (for that was Joey's job) could say the two words Yami least wanted hear and all the other ones slurred. Then Yami froze, realizing what Joey had said.

Lover Problems. Not girl trouble, not marriage problems. LOVER problems.

Yami looked up to see dancing, knowing brown eyes staring back, and mentally punched himself for not telling Joey like he hadn't told the others. He was going through the same problems, minus to the getting married part. And so Yami let out the whole story, with all the feeling and emotion he felt for that rotten thief.

He didn't notice the make shift microphone hidden behind the blonds back, however.

Princess tea anzu was sitting in her room, setting up to embroider some socks for her betrothed, when Yami's voice made her jump.

"-and I know I shouldn't, but his smile- and no, he doesn't just smirk- it's so warm and nice and natural, it takes my breath as quickly as ra gave it to me."

He? As in, a guy?

Bakura nearly had a heart attack when he heard Yami's voice out of thin air.

"And how he acts like he doesn't give a wit about what people say and stuff but in truth he feels bad about everything he does and worries about everyone he steals from."

Yami you dork… thought the albino, blushing as he heard Yami's praise.

Steals from? I wonder who- Oh my gosh! It's the thief! I wonder what he'll say next!

"And I…."

Anzu froze, guessing what Yami was going to say.

Bakura waited, hardly daring to breathe as he waited for Yami's next words.

"I… L-love H-him."

Bakura, at the speed of sound, thought up a new plan and even as he swung up into Yami's window That Annoying Voice In The Back Of Bakura's Head said 'THIS IS A REALLY BAD IDEA!'

when they FAINALLY got Bakura to give back Yami (after a HUGE make-out session that made High Priest Seth's younger brother who's name escapes me GAG) they finished there trip, Mainly because it was more polite to dump someone to there faces, and found that Anzu had Eloped with her maid, Mai. As they were going inside Seth stopped Joey the burning question.

"What did you do, pup?"

Joey got an innocent look in his eye that often meant disappearing broadcasting technology, empty throne chambers, false engagements, and a hard distinction between lovers and enemies, he said "I didn' do anyt'ing! Hon'istly, you'd t'ink I plan'da whole t'ing!" and then kissed the priest. So the subject was officially dropped, and they all lived happily ever after. That is, until next time Joey finds out about an in denial couple. This won't be long, considering they're in Egypt.

Roses are red

I no own you no sue

Bakura loves Yami again

And I'd STILL love you review!


End file.
